Frozen - The Blizzard Of Time
by lilly rose90
Summary: the town of arendelle is stuck in a blizzard, Anna runs away and gets lost in the storm.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen - the blizzard - chapter 1

It was a chilly morning of Arendelle. all the citizens were getting ready for the day, bakers were stocking shelves with sweets and pastries, the harvesters were getting ready to head to the ice pond to cut ice blocks.  
Anna hopped out of her bed and twirled happily, but began to lose her footing as she was about to fall with her arm out facing the door.  
but to her dismay someone was about to open the door, it was Elsa and she was pushed back a little as Anna turned around she was shocked as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Elsa!" Anna called "are you alright?" she helped her sister off the floor.  
"yes" Elsa said "i'm fine" she dusted her dress off with her hands. Anna was Releived to hear her sister was ok, "what were you doing?" Elsa said curiously.

Anna blushed embarrassedly "uh dancing?" she said and Elsa cuckled and looked at her sister, "come on lets go eat breakfast" Elsa and Anna the bedroom but as they were about to leave Kai was about to open the door when Elsa already has, Elsa became face to face with Kai.

"Oh Kai..." Elsa said as she clears her throat and brushes her hands on her skirt before smiling, "ahem, your majesty breakfast is served" Kai said looking at the sisters confused on what just happened as he leaves Anna's Bedroom.

At breakfast when Anna and Elsa were beginning to eat, suddenly one of the villagers charged into the dining room in panic. Elsa stood up from the table in concern, "your majesty queen Elsa!" the villager said "snow is starting to fall -" he bent over trying to catch his breath.  
"faster then usual and its colder" the villager added, Elsa followed the villager outside and he was right. a snowstorm has started it was really cold, the coldness didn't bother Elsa but it did to the rest of the people of Arendelle and her sister Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen - The Blizzard - chapter 2

Kristoff. Sven and Olaf walked to Anna and Elsa as fast as they could, Kristoff was coated in snow and had his mask over his face.  
Anna let out a giggle when she saw Kristoff covered in snow from head to toe, "what's so funny?" Kristoff asked with a muffled voice curiously to Anna.  
Anna was confused on what Kristoff said as she gave a look to him, "what did you say?" she asked him. He pulled his mask down from his face and got closer to her, "i said what's so funny?" he repeated and Anna just looked at hime for a moment.  
"you look like a snowman" Anna said laughing herself to the ground. she ended up falling in a big pile of snow which coated her in snow and frost.  
Kristoff gave a small chuckle before speaking "well so do you" he said but started to get concerned when Anna started shivering.  
Kristoff got a blanket from his pack the was strapped to Sven's harness and wrapped Anna with it which brought a smile to her face as well as himself, "you ok Anna?" he asked her. "yeah i am fine" she answered. Elsa snapped Anna and Kristoff's conversation as the storm gotten worst "i think we better get the vilagers inside" Elsa said "now!" she got a bit saddened after yelling that.  
"Elsa..." Anna said quietly as she felt sadened a little but she nodded backing away from her sister. "She's right we- lets get them inside" Anna said looking at Kristoff who nodded and began to lead the villagers in the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen - The Blizzard - chapter 3

Everyone was inside the castle including Elsa, Kristoff and Sven. Elsa looked at the Villagers and sighed "Olaf if you would" Elsa said looking down at the snowman, "Attention people of Arendelle!" Olaf called and the Villagers snapped to attention.

"Thank you Olaf" she said and faced the villagers,  
"as you all know, we are in the middle of a blizzard" she said "Kai give everyone blankets" Kai bowed "yes your majesty" he said and did as told.  
Elsa went to her study room and paced back and forth thinking, a bit later she went to Anna's room but she wasnt there. "Anna!" Elsa said running quick down the halls as she ran into Kristoff in a thud and Elsa was on the floor as well, "sorry Kristoff" she said "uhm have you seen Anna" Kristoff shook his head no "no, why what's wrong?" he asked and Elsa frowned "she's not here" Elsa said feeling somewhat at blamed.

"i got to go find her" Elsa said as she was about to run Kristoff stopped her "im coming with you" he said and Sven nudged him.  
"hey what about me" Kristoff said in his Sven voice "yes you to buddy" Sven smiled and the three friends left the castle and the snow was coming down fast.

AUTHOR NOTE: i did get some of this from the book Anna & Elsa by erica david


	4. Chapter 4

Sven, Kristoff and Elsa were travelling through the the snow looking for Anna,

"Anna!" Elsa said as Sven pulled the sled through the storm, Kristoff just looked in Sadden looking around until he spotted someone covered in snow with a blanket over their body which he remembered he gave Anna a blanket, "Anna!" Kristoff yelled and left his sled running to her.

Once he made it to her side he held her close and walked back to his sled and put Anna inside it, Elsa's eyes widen seeing her sister, she hugged her and Anna woke up looking up at her "Elsa..." Anna spoke with her eyes glancing up at her, Elsa glanced at Kristoff with saddness, "let's get her home" Elsa said "she needs warmth" Kristoff nodded "Yup Yup" he said and Sven started moving faster heading for the castle.

As Sven arrived at the castle the villagers that were there all gazed outside, "Your majesty!" someone said as they ran to Elsa, "get Anna inside" Elsa said and Kristoff with the help of a villager carried Anna inside the castle into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna was placed near the fireplace letting the heat warm her up, hours later she wakes up back to her normal state and she got up and looked around and then left her room and went to elsa's room and Elsa turned around and saw her sister, Elsa ran to her sister and hugged her sister tightly and smiled.

the storm was at its ends and people of arendelle cheered and watched as the snow melted a little


End file.
